In the Mirror
by Fanatical Geek
Summary: This is set after the second movie, so there are spoilers. There is a new agent in the BPRD after HB and company are convinced to return. There's something different about her, though...
1. Chapter 1

:) Here's my next story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Agent Waterbanks. Hellboy and characters belong to Mike Mignola, etc.

* * *

She stood beside her small car in front of the dilapidated building. It couldn't be, because she was here on assignment. Curiously, the sign said 'Waste Treatment Facility.' Sighing and resigning herself to the task ahead, she pressed one of the intercom buttons below the sign.

"Name?" came the voice over the speakers.

"Agent Waterbanks, transfer from NYC."

"First name?" She sighed.

"Wendy. Wendy Waterbanks." There was a suppressed chuckle on the other end and she glared at the intercom.

"Sorry. Hold on." The sign slid down to show a high tech screen. "Look at the birdie." A small eye camera popped out and she held her eye up to it; it took a couple of pictures. She blinked, but wasn't startled; she had been through this before. When her picture showed up on the screen, she began to get back into her car. "All right, go on through." The gates opened and she cranked up.

"Thanks." She did as she was instructed with a roll of her eyes.

When she walked into the lobby, the sheer contrast to the exterior stunned her. It almost caused her to drop the guitar case in her right hand and the huge rolling suitcase in her left. She shook her head and continued forward. At a desk directly in front of her stood and older man. He held up a hand for her to stop on top of the carved engraving of a hand and sword; he was watching her.

"I'm Agent—"

"Waterbanks. I know."

"I was told to be here at—"

"Nine. I know. You're also…" He paused and looked at his clock. "You're early?" He seemed surprised.

"Really?" Wendy replied.

"No one's been early before." He seemed to ponder something, then shook his head and addressed her again. "Watch your hands and elbows." He seemed bored, as if he said that exact phrase often.

"What?" She saw him press a button.

"Watch your hands and elbows." She understood; the engraving was an elevator with no walls.

"Gotcha." She gave him a thumbs-up before disappearing from view.

The elevator descended into a large room with a large metal door. Someone opened it from the other side, giving Wendy a view of everyone else. There were lots of agents; a woman with short, dark hair; a robot-looking thing; and the guy she assumed was head honcho. He stepped forward and addressed her directly.

"Hello. I'm Tom Manning, and—"

"You're the head honcho," Wendy cut in.

"Well, you could say that…"

"I'm Agent Waterbanks."

"Welcome to BPRD headquarters." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Dude, my hands are kind of full." A snicker came from the dark haired woman.

"Yes, well, one of them will show you to your quarters." He indicated the agents behind him.

"Much appreciated." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "I'll meet and greet after I've settled in, all right? That is, if it's okay with Mr. Head Honcho here." He gritted his teeth. One thing was sure: Manning didn't like her attitude.

--

Wendy set her suitcase beside the bed, the guitar case on it, but looked around before she put down the bag strapped over her shoulder and the soft guitar case off her back. It was nice to be away from the big city, but she could already tell that Manning guy was going to be annoying. Carefully, she opened the hard case. Inside was an old, but in wonderful condition, acoustic guitar. She lovingly took it from its case and placed it in her lap as she sat down. Taking a pick from her pocket, she began to play. She started when there was a knock on the door, but she put the guitar back in its case before saying, "Come in." The woman Wendy had seen earlier opened the door.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Wendy replied as she snapped the case closed.

"Was that you playing?" Wendy bit back the sarcastic retort that came to her mind.

"Um, yeah. Sorry if it sounded horrible."

"Oh, no, not at all! I'm just wondering why you put it away."

"I'm supposed to meet and greet. I can play later."

"Manning told me to introduce you to the people you'll be working with."

"Okay."

"I'm Liz Sherman."

"My hands aren't full this time." They shook hands. "I'm Agent Waterbanks."

"Do you have a first name?"

"You'll laugh. Everyone does."

"I won't."

"I'm Wendy." Liz smiled.

"I like it."

"You're the first."

"Well, before I introduce you to everyone, I need to warn you."

"About what?"

"No one is truly…normal here."

"Who says what the definition of normal is? Heck, _I'm _not normal."

"All right. I just wanted to prepare you."

* * *

Will they like Wendy?

So far, so good?

Please review!

A/N: Later in the story, there might be some German spoken, but I promise to put notes in for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't expect reviews so quickly. Thanks to watergoddesskasey, AuroreD, and epalladino.

Here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

They began to head down the hallway.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you…never mind."

"What?"

"It's rude of me to ask."

"Yes, I am pregnant." Wendy blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine. I was beginning to wonder when it would show." Wendy kept quiet.

They stopped before tall oaken doors.

"Hmm. These aren't usually closed," Liz said. She opened one and motioned Wendy through. As she walked past Liz, she stopped in her tracks. Liz turned to see what was stopping her.

"Wow. That's a bunch of books."

"Do you like to read?"

"Very much so." She looked around until her gaze landed upon the tank of water to their right. In front sat four podiums, for what she couldn't be sure. "There's a swimming pool…in the library."

"It's _not _a swimming pool." The indignant voice came from inside the tank.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Wendy looked deeply into the water, trying to discern a shape.

"Abe, this is the new agent, Wendy Waterbanks." Wendy jumped back when the creature called Abe came forward. He was part-fish, part-man, as far as Wendy could tell. She could see the gills at his neck and tried not to stare.

"Hello, Agent Waterbanks. Abraham Sapien, at your service." She overcame her hesitation and walked forward to lean on one of the podiums.

"Hello, Abraham. I'm really sorry, but I didn't know this was your…"

"Tank."

"Yeah." His face muscles didn't seem to move, but he cocked his head to the side and Wendy could tell he was confused about something. "What is it?"

"Your mind… I've never known anyone who could block theirs so well."

"Thanks. My grandfather taught me how in case I ran into anything…paranormal. Are you psychic?"

"Not exactly."

"Abe has a special frontal lobe that allows him to 'read' people," Liz offered as an explanation.

"Interesting. Well, as a sign of good faith…" Wendy took down her mental barriers for the first time in years. Abe couldn't smile, but he seemed happy.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I'll be working with you guys, right? I need to show I trust y'all." At that moment, the robot-looking thing from earlier walked in.

"Johann, I didn't think you were coming," Liz said.

"Johann? Are you German?" Wendy asked.

"Austrian," he replied. He had a glass dome covering the top of the robot body. It appeared to be filled with some kind of gas.

"What are you?" She covered her mouth. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. My mouth sometimes works faster than my brain."

"It's all right. I'm an ectoplasmic medium."

"And I'm an Ichthyo Sapien." Wendy turned to see Abe talking. "I saw the question in your mind."

"Johann, this is the new agent, Wendy Waterbanks. Agent Waterbanks, this is Johann Krauss," Liz introduced. They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Herr Krauss," Wendy said.

"Ah, sprichst du Deutsch*?" She nodded.

"A little."

"You may call me Johann."

"Wendy…as much as I hate it."

"And why is that?"

"It's funny and people don't take into account my feelings when they laugh. Thank you all for not laughing," she added.

"No problem," Liz said. Before anyone could say anything else, Abe spoke up.

"He's in his room." Liz smiled and nodded, before leading Wendy out a back doorway into a hall. At the end, they could see a big metal door.

"I warn you now, don't stare too much," Liz cautioned.

"If I didn't stare too much at Abraham Sapien, then I think I'll be fine."

"Good. He just hasn't been that amiable since they convinced us to come back…" She trailed off and Wendy looked at her quizzically.

"Story for another time?"

"Yeah." Liz knocked on the door and a gruff voice answered.

"Come in."

"HB, this is the new agent, Agent Waterbanks." Wendy heard something that sounded like barbells hit the floor.

"We haven't been back a week and they've already gotten a new nanny?" the gruff voice asked, exasperated. He sounded like he was talking around something. Wendy put her hands on her hips and stalked around the door.

"Excuse me? I am _not _a nanny!" She didn't care who he was or what mood he was in, _no one _insulted her like that. Before her stood a very tall, very muscular man, if you could call a half-demon a man, with red skin, filed horns, and a tail. He was also shirtless, but Liz threw a black shirt at him to put on. He seemed surprised at her and her inflamed temper, but he didn't apologize.

"They got a girl?" Liz nodded and gave him a look that obviously said '_Be nice!_'

"Oh, good, you know the genders," Wendy snapped. He was silent for a moment.

"Have you read the job description…what'd you say her name was?"

"I'm Waterbanks," Wendy said before Liz did. "If you want to know something about me, ask _me _please."

"Got a first name?"

"Wendy." He started to laugh, until Liz glared him down.

"That's funny." Wendy crossed her arms.

"I know. Now will you please stop laughing?" He did. "And if you must know… No, I have not read the job description. I just took the opportunity to get away from the big city." She sighed and massaged her temples. "I didn't even know what to expect."

"Wendy, this is Hellboy," Liz said.

"Hello, Hellboy. I'm sorry I snapped. I just…" She trailed off, shrugged her shoulders, and extended her right hand.

"Forget about it. Not many people stand up to me like that." He took her hand in his gargantuan right. It was made of stone, but he held her hand gently.

"Now that's cool," she said, indicating the right hand.

"Thanks."

"If you two don't mind, I think I'm going to finish settling in."

"You probably need to talk to Manning first."

"You mean Mr. Head Honcho? Do I really have to?"

"Well, he can tell you what the basics here are," Liz offered and Wendy sighed.

"Fine." After she left, HB chuckled.

"I like her," he said.

"Good. Maybe you two will get along," Liz replied.

"Maybe it's a good thing they got a girl this time." At Liz's cocked eyebrow, he added, "For your sake." She nodded sarcastically, then popped him on the arm.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be a great father."

* * *

Wendy seems to fit in so far.

How will she react to her job?

Let me know what you think, please!

A/N: Herr is Mr.

*You speak German?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Next chapter!

Thank you for your feedback. It makes me happy. :D

AuroreD: I like to think Wendy would be brazen, no matter what. :) And, no, she's not your average woman. ;)

* * *

Wendy was playing her guitar subconsciously while her mind wandered. _Man, I have to get up early. Maybe that Hellboy guy was right. Maybe I am a nanny, since they expect me to take him all his meals. Oh, and I get to help fight monsters! Joy!_ This last bit she said aloud as well with just as much sarcasm. _Well, at least there are all those books. And Abe and Johann seem smart, so it won't be all dull talk. _A knock on the door caused her to hit a sour chord. She put the guitar down and opened the door.

"Guten Tag, Johann." He nodded at the 'Good day.'

"Du spielst Gitarre sehr gut.*"

"Danke. Was machst du?**"

"Checking on you."

"Aw, but I was enjoying using my skills!" She laughed a little, as did Johann. "Do you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind." Wendy closed the door behind him and moved the guitar and its case off the bed.

"Sorry I don't have any chairs yet." They sat down.

"It is fine. I have none either."

"Did you need to tell me something?"

"Nein. In truth, I heard you playing and stopped to see."

"Ah. I'm not very good playing in front of people."

"It sounded very good to me."

"Okay, then. Acoustic or electric?"

"Which were you playing earlier?"

"Acoustic."

"Then I would like to hear the electric." Wendy nodded and retrieved her soft case and amp from the corner. After she had hooked the black guitar to its matching amp, she checked her tuning.

"Any song in particular?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to hear."

"How about 'Hier Kommt Alex'? Then I can play one of the acoustic songs I know."

"Whatever you want to do." Wendy smiled.

"Very rarely do I hear that." She heard Johann chuckle and took it as her cue to begin.

--

The next morning, when she heard her alarm, she jumped out of bed, thinking all the while that it was the red klaxons. After she finally realized there were no flashing red lights, she sat down on her bed and almost busted the alarm clock as she turned it off. _I'm going to kill Manning, _she thought. He had been the one to insist she use that alarm clock rather than the one she brought with her. In the rush of adrenaline that sound had caused, she was dressed and ready to go. Sighing, she decided to head on over to the kitchen and get her cart.

The cook was loading it up when she stepped into the kitchen. He smiled and continued his work.

"Finally, they've gotten a pretty face I can see every day," he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Anyone else who's had this job has been male. You must be special if they picked you. Are you strong?"

"Physically, or do you mean strong-willed?"

"Both."

"Well, I can tell you I'm strong-willed, for sure. I've never really tested my physical strength."

"This cart can get pretty heavy, but just you wait."

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tell the big lug it's only pancakes today. No bacon."

"All right." The cook finished putting the last pancakes into the huge bowls and Wendy pushed the cart out.

Luckily, there was a hallway from the kitchen to HB's room, so she didn't have to go through the library. She knocked on the huge metal door, but there was no answer. She knocked again.

"Hellboy, I've got breakfast," she said loudly. That got a response. There was shuffling behind the door before it opened. Liz, the one who answered, moved so Wendy could roll the cart in. "The cook said to tell you there's no bacon. Only pancakes today." He grunted acknowledgement from where he sat on the bed. He was shirtless again, a fact Wendy calmly ignored as she set the bowls beside the numerous television sets, all turned off. She had to disturb some sleeping cats to do so, but they jumped down and rubbed on her legs. When she had finished, she gently scooped one up, a white with black spots, and scratched its head as it purred loudly. "Let me guess. This one is named Domino?" she inquired.

"How'd you know?" Hellboy finally spoke.

"Lucky guess." She put Domino down and began to push the cart out.

"Have you given Abe his rotten eggs yet?" Wendy froze because she had not been told to do so.

"Not yet," she left as she said this.

--

The cart was back in the kitchen, waiting for lunch. After politely asking the whereabouts of the rotten eggs, Wendy headed to the library. The lights were dimmed, so she assumed Abe was still sleeping. Deciding to wait until he awoke, she quietly looked through a row of books while humming Beethoven's 'Für Elise.'

"What are you humming?" Wendy turned quickly, almost dropping the book in her hands, at the sound of Abe's voice.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Mr. Sapien." She returned the book to its shelf.

"I was awake. I just didn't turn the lights up."

"Want me to leave them dim?"

"No, you may turn them on if you want." She did, then retrieved the rotten eggs and a pair of tongs.

"How many do you want?"

"Two, please." Wendy placed them into the tube to send them into the water and put the rest away.

"I'm guessing these are for reading?" Wendy asked, indicating the four podiums. Abe nodded. "Anything you want to read this morning?"

"No, thank you, Agent Waterbanks." She nodded and went back to the rows of books. "Why are you so nervous?" Wendy almost asked how he knew, then remembered his 'psychic' powers.

"I don't know."

"You don't have to call me 'Mr.' I'm just Abe…or Blue."

"I'm Wendy."

"You don't enjoy that name very much, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind it if people didn't laugh." Abe nodded.

"Understandable." He cocked his head. "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" When her confused gaze met his, he added, "You're blocking your mind again."

"Sorry. It's a habit." She turned to the bookshelf, but did a complete 180 when she heard splashing and mechanical noises. "Abraham? Where'd you go?"

"Give me a moment." He sounded hurt.

"Are you all right?" She saw him walk down the steps from the second level. "You can get out?" He nodded and held up some kind of device.

"As long as I have my refresher." He looked away, sighed, and turned his gaze back to Wendy. "Please don't call me Abraham."

"Does someone special call you that?" she kidded, but Abe remained serious.

"They did." Wendy immediately sobered.

"I'm sorry. I think I should just quit talking…"

"No, you're fine. You didn't know."

"About your earlier question… I'll be 25 in three months. I'll be 25, and I'm still—" She stopped and slapped herself in the forehead.

* * *

What's Wendy trying not to say?

What's Johann up to?

Find out soon...I think.

Please review, whether good or bad. Thanks!

*You play guitar very well.

**Thank you. What are you doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it! When I first started this, I didn't think anyone would react so positively to it... Glad I was wrong!

Thanks to watergoddesskasey, Kylria, and Solece for your reviews! Reviews are very motivational.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the classical music in this story. I just enjoy it. :)

* * *

"You're still what?" Mentally, she began to reinforce and strengthen the walls she had known so long. "Wendy, what is it?" She didn't answer, keeping her back to him and her face to the books. "Don't build the walls, please. You're with us, now. You're safe." She nodded and, bit by bit, opened a hole in her mental walls. Abe seemed stunned by the blatant revelation, but managed to hide it. "Well, um…remaining pure is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Tell that to all my high school and college classmates who made fun of me for it."

"What you do is your own choice and no one else's."

"Thanks." She finally chose a book and turned to go. "Do you like music?"

"Very much so. Why?" She smiled.

"I've found my next audience member." She purposely hid the idea from Abe's mind. He was perplexed, but didn't push the matter.

"You never did tell me what you were humming."

"It was Beethoven's 'Für Elise.'"

--

The klaxons went off. Wendy could tell, because the lights were flashing this time. She closed the book she had and strapped on the holster belt they had given her. Quickly, she left her room for the briefing room.

Manning stood at the head of the table where Liz, Hellboy, Abe, Johann, and many agents sat. Wendy burst in and froze.

"Sorry I'm late." She took a seat between Abe and Johann, ironic even though she knew not yet, as Manning nodded in her direction.

"A creature of unknown size or description is in the sewer lines causing damage, and the lines are beginning to…back up." Almost everyone grimaced at those words. "I need you to subdue it and either kill or bring it back here."

--

They hopped into the back of a modified garbage truck and headed towards one of the main lines. As they descended the ladder, Wendy tried desperately to contain her breakfast against the smell that hit her; she won. When they were all assembled in the large pipe, one of the agents spoke.

"Which way?" he asked. There was a screech from their left.

"I'm guessing it's that-a way," Wendy pointed.

"Really? What gives you that idea?" Wendy made a face at Hellboy's sarcasm, then began walking toward the sound. Everyone followed suit.

They came to a spot where the floor descended, but the ceiling did not. Wendy allowed Hellboy to precede her, though she stayed close behind. When it leveled out, they all paused.

"It should be here," one of the agents said. Abe held a hand to the room.

"It is." At that moment, the creature surfaced, its enormous bulk sending sewage water and other…nasties everywhere.

"All right. This never works, but I'll try anyway. How about we talk in a nice, civilized—" The creature cut Hellboy off by splashing an appendage in the water nearby. The disgusting stuff covered everyone. "Didn't think so." He aimed his gun at it and fired a few shots, yet the creature was unfazed.

"We're trying to kill it, right?" Wendy asked, and he nodded. "Let me see your gun." His confused look was expected. "It's the most powerful. Just trust me." Much to the surprise of everyone there, he handed over the Samaritan. She nodded thanks and aimed at a spot on the creature's head. The shot found its mark and the creature immediately exploded. She handed back the oversized pistol while wiping her face clean of the purplish-black gunk.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks. My dad used to take me to the range." With that, she tried to wipe the rest of the gunk off and climbed back to the ladder.

--

After taking about four hot showers (She didn't count.) and when she was sure she was clean, she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself, and went to her locker. Because there were very few female agents, she walked into one of the bathroom stalls to lessen the risk she would be seen changing. She stepped out in jeans and a t-shirt. The towel was on her head and she rubbed it over her hair. Johann, who stood in front of his open locker, turned at her reappearance.

"Hello, Agent Waterbanks," he said over the speaker system in his suit. That's how he talked: through those speakers. Wendy continued to towel-dry her hair.

"Hey, Dr. Krauss." He seemed to appraise her outfit, though it was hard to tell since he was swirling gas in a containment suit.

"Jeans und ein t-shirt?" he asked, a little skeptical.

"Yeah. What's the use of dressing up if the clothes will get messed up?" She pulled her still damp hair back in a ponytail and threw the towel into a nearby hamper. Johann chuckled, the sound a little raspy over the speakers. "What?"

"You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. We were…close."

"I hope I don't bring up any bad memories. I hate bad memories."

"No, the ones I'm thinking of are all good." Wendy closed her locker.

"Well, I better go get the lunch cart."

--

The heavy cart was laden with sandwiches, grilled cheese to be exact. She knocked when she finally reached the big metal door.

"Hellboy, I brought lunch," she called out, even though she was out of breath.

"Finally! Come on in," he called back. The agent next to the door opened it for Wendy to pass on through. HB waited anxiously, his tail twitching. Wendy looked around the room as she set the bowls off the cart.

"Where's Liz?"

"She's resting in her room."

"Ah. No one to talk to?"

"My cats."

"Yes, well, you never run out of an audience with them, now do ya?"

"No."

"They just don't talk back." Her voice seemed saddened by some unknown thing. For once, he picked up on something rather quickly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he picked up a sandwich.

"Oh, no, no. nothing's wrong." A smell tickled at the edge of his senses. It wasn't quite deceit…avoidance, maybe? She leaned down to pet an orange tabby. "You're lucky."

"How do you see that?"

"I've never been able to keep any pets."

"Allergic?"

"No. Just living in the wrong spot."

"Why didn't you move?"

"I didn't have the money. My—never mind."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I hate it when people say that." She just nodded. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Ha-ha. Burger King." He gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off.

"I better go. I'm sure there's something to be done." She gave a final scratch to the orange tabby and headed towards the door.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I can grab something from the kitchen."

"Fine."

"Unless…you want me to stay. Need someone to talk to?"

"No. I just thought you might be hungry." She seemed saddened by this, but took the proffered sandwich.

"I like grilled cheese." The orange tabby sat at her feet and meowed. In answer, she tore off a piece of crust and made a sound almost identical to the meow. The tabby rolled onto its back and purred. Wendy scratched its belly before watching it scamper off with the crust.

"Huh. How'd you do that?" Wendy shrugged and finished the sandwich.

"I'm gonna go." She hurried out the door, long-suppressed memories flooding her mind. As she always did when she was upset, she grabbed her iPod and headed to the library.

Her earphones were the kind that hooked over her ears so they wouldn't fall out or off. Strange though it seemed, it was classical music she was using to drown out everything, including her own thoughts. Who could be truly upset when listening to Mozart's 'Turkish Rondo'?

* * *

What could the memories be?

Maybe we'll learn more about Wendy in the next chapter...

Remember, reviews are very motivational... {(*hint, hint*) if you don't like it, it motivates me to write better}

A/N: In case you haven't heard it before, Mozart's 'Turkish Rondo' is a very upbeat piece of classical music. Beethoven's 'Für Elise' is slower, but it's one of my favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long. I'm working around a schedule, so... I hope you understand.

Thanks to: JOJO, Kylria, The Original Queen, rainbowonfire, Solece, and watergoddesskasey for your awesome reviews. I'm glad y'all are looking forward to more!

And, don't worry JOJO, Wendy's not getting with HB. (sorry for those who hoped)

* * *

Abe was floating in his tank and listening to a different classical composer, Tchaikovsky, when Wendy quietly entered the library. Though her mind was once again blocked, her emotions were being unwittingly projected. She was very upset about something, and it disturbed him.

"Wendy, are you all right?" he asked, but she didn't hear him. Curious at what could affect her so, he proceeded to exit his tank.

She stood by a bookshelf, completely immersed in her music. So, her reaction was not completely unexpected when Abe touched her shoulder. She spun quickly into a defensive position, knocking his hand away, and he almost fell over from the force and his own surprise. Recognition flashed over her features, as did guilt and apology as she jerked out an earphone.

"I'm guessing you're fine." Her face flushed with apology.

"I'm sorry. I was startled."

"Understandable." He massaged his wrist. "You're quite strong."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had my music so loud."

"What were you listening to?" She fished the iPod from her pocket.

"It's on Bach. I was listening to Mozart, but I forgot it was on random." She turned it off and put it and the earphones back in her pocket; her pause afterward elicited a response from Abe.

"What is it?"

"Is that…Tchaikovsky?"

"Oh, yes, it is. Do you listen to classical often?"

"When I'm too uptight to play my guitar, I do. Or when I read."

"You play guitar?"

"I try to. My parents… They wanted me to play violin, but I took guitar lessons instead." The sadness was evident in her voice. "I should have taken those lessons."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was angry with them."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"When you walked in, I could tell you were upset. You still are. Do you want to talk?"

"No. The past is better left there—in the past."

"Not if it affects the future."

"This shouldn't."

"Very well, then. Just know that you're safe here." She was grateful, though he could still tell she was upset.

"Thanks. This is the safest I've ever felt. I think this is the only place that I can let down my walls." She didn't mean _just _her mental ones; she had built walls around her emotions as well. "Are there any poetry books?"

"Yes. They're over here." He led her to a different section of shelves, behind and around a desk, and let her pick on out. His mood changed when she picked up a smaller blue book; she looked his way to see what was wrong. He was sad; she knew the look. It was the look of memories one would rather forget. His gaze was on the book in her hands.

"Is something wrong?" His gaze finally broke from the book and met hers. While they had been talking, he realized, she had let some of her walls down. He could feel her worry and understanding; and suddenly, he felt the urge to talk to her, as if he could tell her anything, as if it would all be well if he did.

"I was just thinking." He didn't know how to word the rest of his thoughts.

"Anything bad?"

"Sad."

"Need to talk?" The perfect opportunity was there and he took it.

"Actually, that would be nice."

"Then step into my office," she joked as she led him to a couch and sat sideways to face him; he sat in the 'proper' seating position for a chair or couch, facing forward. "What kind of memories is _this _bringing up?" She set the small blue book of poetry between them and his gaze fixed on it once again. "Was it special to someone you knew?"

"It was. To the both of us, actually."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I think I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"I have this feeling around you. I feel like I can tell you anything, should tell you anything, and it will be all right. Like everything will be better." Wendy closed her eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This always seems to happen. That's why I don't ever have my mind unblocked." His desire to talk to her was lessening; she was blocking her mind again.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time someone was exposed when my mind is open, they would tell me things. I was almost killed for one secret someone spilled. That's when my grandfather showed me how to build walls, to protect people from me as much as me from them. The bit about blocking anything paranormal came later."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"It seems that your power is working in reverse."

"What power?" He just stared. "Oh. I've always thought of it as a curse."

"Liz was the same way. Now she can control her fire quite well."

"What fire?"

"You don't know?" Wendy shook her head. "Liz is a pyrokinetic."

"A pyro-what-nic?"

"A pyrokinetic. She can call fire at will. Granted, when she first found she had the power, she couldn't control it at all. Over time, she's gotten better."

"So, you're saying, with practice, I can master my 'power'?"

"Exactly."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm not sure. Mayhap you can leave your walls down, and when I feel the urge to talk to you, you can learn what it feels like for you and block it."

"Hmm."

"You don't like that idea?"

"I didn't say that."

"What, then?"

What if I can't control it? What if it never works?"

"That's exactly what Liz said. It worked for her." She sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"Very well."

"And, if whatever this is isn't affecting you, and you really need or want to talk… I'm here."

"Thank you." Wendy twiddled her thumbs before suddenly jumping up and startling Abe.

"I'll be right back." She was gone before Abe could react.

* * *

What could Wendy have in mind?

Find out soon! (I promise!)

Please review!

A/N: I would really appreciate it if some of you would read Finally Free and give me some ideas. I'm seriously stuck on that one! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Woo-hoo! Reviews already! I'm so happy! :D I thought I'd make up for the slack in posting the last chapter by posting this one now.

Thanks to watergoddesskasey, MissKeith, and ArmoredSoul for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

watergoddesskasey: Glad you like it!

MissKeith: I'm happy you like my writing. If you tell me what you find unclear, maybe it could help me write better. :)

ArmoredSoul: I'm glad you like Wendy, and OH so glad she's not a Mary Sue!

* * *

When she returned, she had a black guitar case in her hand. Abe hadn't moved.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"My room."

"Why?"

"This." She set the case in the floor, unlocked and opened it, and took out the dark wooden guitar. She held it lovingly as she sat near Abe on the couch. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. "It was my father's guitar," she said quietly.

"Did he teach you to play?"

"No. He agreed with Mom about the violin. Don't get me wrong, I love the violin. I was just angry with them and went against their wishes. I found his guitar, so he let me keep it."

"Why were you mad?"

"Because—" She sighed and plucked a gentle tune. "Seems stupid now, but I was mad that they made me move during my senior year of school."

"It's not stupid. It's normal to be angry for a move during your final year of school." She gave a sharp nod, but didn't say anything. Abe listened, but couldn't tell what song she was playing. "What's that song? I don't believe I've heard it before."

"It's 'Come, Thou Fount of Every Blessing.'"

"Religious?" She nodded again.

"Come, thou Fount of every blessing, tune my heart to sing thy grace; streams of mercy, never ceasing, call for songs of loudest praise. Teach me some melodious sonnet, sung by flaming tongues above. Praise the mount! I'm fixed upon it, mount of thy redeeming love," she sang quietly.

"You sing beautifully." She blushed.

"No, I just sing."

_I never heard Nuala sing, _Abe thought sadly.

"What was that?" Wendy inquired, thinking he'd said something.

"Oh, did I say something out loud?" Her hands stilled.

"I guess not. I just thought I heard you say something."

"What did it sound like?"

"I'm not sure. Someone not singing, I think. Probably just my mind playing tricks on me again." She began playing a different song and Abe leapt from the sofa, quickly making his way to a bookshelf. "Abe? What's going on?"

_Hold on, _he intentionally thought.

"Okay, but I don't have anything to hold on to." He spun and pointed an accusing finger at her, though his blue-green face remained expressionless, as she put her guitar in its case. She held up her hands in surrender and swallowed thickly, scared now for she didn't know what was happening. "W-what's going on?" she asked again, stuttering this time.

"I didn't say that out loud."

"What? 'Hold on'?"

"Exactly."

"Then how did I hear you?"

"Give me a moment and I'll tell you." His dark eyes scanned the shelves, looking for the right book. He picked up a few and put them back until he found the thick volume he was searching for. "Here it is." He leafed through it until he came to a long passage; he pointed it out to Wendy, who had stood and walked over to him. "'A nymph (all elements) is a creature who draws others in with a feeling of safety before…" He faltered, but continued after a confused look from Wendy. "'Before consuming them. It is often reported that they are capable of hearing thoughts.'"

"But that's not true! I've never eaten anyone!"

"Just a minute. It says here that half-bloods don't consume. They just have the power to make others trust them."

"What about the thoughts I'm hearing?"

"Um…here it is. 'If a half-blood hears another's thoughts, that other is the one they are to be with, the one meant for them.'"

"Okay. I'm not stupid, but let me get this straight. I can only hear the thoughts of whom?" Abe swallowed, as thickly as Wendy had before.

"Your mate."

Wendy had never before fainted in her life, but she felt close now. To avoid falling in the floor, she carefully made her way back to the couch and plopped down.

"So, that means…" She couldn't finish, didn't know how to."

"Yes, it means…that your…um, your system…has—has deemed me…worthy or—or… sufficient enough to be… to be…your—" He closed his eyes to calm himself; Wendy had never seen him flustered because she didn't think he could be, but what did she know? She'd only known him a few days. After taking a deep breath, he continued, "—to be your mate." Wendy's face was flushed red, and Abe's seemed to be slightly purple. She supposed he was blushing because red and blue make purple.

"I'm going to go. I believe I need to think over the implications." Abe nodded in understanding and put the volume back as she left…without her guitar

--

The alarm didn't give Wendy much time to think. It blared the second her hand touched the handle of her door.

_Oi_, she thought, but ran towards the briefing room, glad that she had thought to strap her holster on before going to the library.

She was one of the first through the door to the briefing room. Manning scowled at her informal dress.

"What?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Ask my boss from New York. I never wore a skirt or dress pants unless I had to. Jeans are just more comfortable." Some of the men at the table smirked and Manning's scowl deepened.

"I may just have to do that," he said tightly, then proceeded to ignore her. She shrugged and chose a seat just as Abe and Johann walked in; Hellboy and Liz were already seated. Johann sat beside Wendy and she noticed that Abe sat as far away as an open seat allowed. The thought saddened her, that he was at the other side and end of the table. "We have to travel for this one," Manning said. "London, England. There have been sightings—"

"Werewolves?" Wendy kiddingly suggested.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I was right?" He nodded. "I was just thinking of the song."

"Anyway, it shouldn't be a long trip. You're dismissed to pack and you'll be briefed upon arrival." Abe was one of the first to leave.

"Why is he so jumpy?" Johann asked Hellboy on the way out.

"Beats me." Wendy sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and followed everyone out.

--

The plane was larger than Wendy expected. She had her clothes in a backpack slung over her back, and she had a few, very large tomes in her arms, one of which was the one Abe had read from earlier. Also, she had put on a black leather coat, not a form-fitting one, which hid the gun at her back and the one at her waist. She had also changed into a dressier shirt, but jeans won over any other lower covering. Overcoming her surprise at the immensity of the plane, she stepped in and found a seat near the back next to a window. She curled up in the seat and opened the book telling what she was, what she didn't want to be.

When Johann, Abe, Hellboy, and Liz entered the plane, she ducked down so they wouldn't sit with her. She just wanted to be alone while trying to figure out what she was; they sat in the middle of the plane, on the opposite side from Wendy, in rows of facing seats. Abe and Johann sat in the seat facing back towards Wendy, and Hellboy and Liz faced forward. After everything and everyone was loaded, Wendy sighed in relief at her loneliness and turned her attention back to the book as the plane took off.

* * *

What will happen on the plane ride?

Will the werewolves be more than the team can handle?

Find out soon!

Please review! Muse is happy!

(that's a pretty good band, too...lol)

A/N: Thanks for those who gave me some ideas on Finally Free [*cough* ArmoredSoul *cough* ;)] I still welcome any others anyone may have. All ideas are welcome, even on this story if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go. I'm so happy y'all like this story!

Thanks to ArmoredSoul, Solece, JOJO, watergoddesskasey, emma134, and Kylria for reviewing! (Yes, I like to list my reviewers! Bite me. If you happen to be a vampire, I mean that literally... And not because of Twilight! I've always thought vampires were cool. I'm rambling again... Sorry!)

Solece: I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. Hope it's better!

JOJO: I'm glad it made you happy! And don't be embarrassed about not knowing the terms. Honestly, I didn't know them at first! OC means 'other character', as in not originally in the story. OOC means 'out-of-character' behavior for one of the main characters. A Mary Sue is a created character that is too perfect, to say the least.

Kylria: I like twists, too!

A/N: I'm not sure of the exact flight time from the U.S. to London, so I guessed. Sorry if it's wrong. I also don't own rights to the song mentioned in the story.

* * *

Agents were dispersed throughout the plane, though most were in the front. No one sat in Wendy's immediate vicinity, but she felt eyes on her occasionally; nevertheless, she ignored the feeling and kept reading. She'd dealt with it before.

For some unknown reason, Abe couldn't stop his gaze from wandering over to Wendy. He tried not to let his gaze linger, though he wondered what she was up to. However, Liz caught one of his too-long looks and got his attention.

"You know, it's okay if you want to go talk with her," she said.

"With whom?" Abe replied.

"Wendy. Or you can invite her to sit with us." He chewed on his bottom lip, something she had never seen him do. "It's all right. We'll be fine. Right, guys?" Johann gave a terse nod and Hellboy muttered a 'sure.'

"Fine." He stood with a grace all his own. "Thank you," he whispered to Liz as he walked by.

Wendy heard someone moving her way and looked up, only to look down again when she saw it was Abe. He was obviously uncomfortable. She almost didn't breathe, she was so worried at what he might say.

"Would you…would you like to come sit with us?"

"Um…no, thank you. I'm just…catching up on some reading," Wendy replied.

"May I sit here?" He gestured to the seat across from her.

"Sure." He adjusted his breathing apparatus before he sat down, not sure what to say. She shifted in her seat and he caught a glimpse of the book cover.

"What book is that?" Her face turned red. _I'll have to make her blush more often. She's cute when she's embarrassed_, he thought. _Whoa! Where did that come from? _He shook his head; she held up the book and ducked her face behind it. The large tome was the exact one from which he had read earlier. When he remained silent, she peeked over the top at him.

"I just wanted to learn about myself," she whispered as she set the book back in her lap. "I—I want to know what I am, what all this means, and how…how I could be killed." She didn't look at him during any of this. The finality in her tone saddened and angered him at the same time.

"Why would you want to know that?" he finally asked. She shrugged.

"I guess in case I turn rabid or something. If I'm not safe to be around." Abe took the book from her hands swiftly. "Hey!" He held a finger to his lips, and she ducked her head again when some of the agents, including Liz, looked back their way.

"What did you learn?" he asked quietly.

"A true nymph can only be killed by a beheading. It didn't say anything about half-bloods, except—" she swallowed; "—except what you told me." He didn't leave, as she thought he would. He just shifted and set the book in the seat beside him, far away enough for Wendy to stand if she wanted it back.

"What else did you bring?" She just stared at him. "You picked up more than one book in the library." Nodding, she handed him two volumes.

"On werewolves. I wanted to be prepared."

"Understandable."

"I'm keeping my mind blocked," she said, changing the subject. His hands stilled their flipping of pages.

"That's good."

"I, uh…haven't heard anything recently." It was a blatant lie.

"What did you hear?"

"But I—"

"You lied." She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"And if I did?" He sighed at her defiance.

"Please don't become angry with me." Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you tell me what you heard?" She blushed and stared at her hands.

"That you like it when I blush. Before that, you were blocking you mind like I block mine."

"Oh." Wendy stared out the window at the fluffy white clouds below and around them.

"I've been having some thoughts I probably shouldn't be having."

"I could tell that from what you were looking up. That's why I took the book away from you."

"You mean how I could be killed? That's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ich habe mich nicht gern."

"What?"

"'I don't like me.'"

"Why not?"

"Can we talk about it later? Like, when we get back to the BPRD?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet and rough, almost sensual, though Abe was sure she didn't intend it that way. His traitorous body responded, but, thankfully, she didn't notice. Or, so he thought. "Why do you consider it traitorous?"

"Because—" He didn't have an answer.

"Do you prefer men or something?"

"NO! Where did you get that from? I'm not like that!"

"What then? Am I so repulsive that you call your body traitorous if it reacts to me?" He looked away, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes that was so evident in her voice. "I'm sorry I displease you." She picked up her bag and the two werewolf books. "I just want you to know that I didn't ask for any of this. If I could change everything, I would." With that, she stalked to the back of the plane, getting as far away as she could without being in storage.

Abe stood and picked up the last volume in the seat beside him, before making his way back to the others. He was very aware of the stares from various agents, but he ignored them. Hellboy and Liz watched as he resumed his seat by Johann, who seemed to be engrossed in a novel.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. That was the weirdest outburst ever," Hellboy added.

"What all did you hear?" Abe asked in question.

"Nothin'. That's why we're askin'."

"I'm not sure what happened." It was a lie and they knew it, but they didn't press him. Thankfully, the tome in his hands was on a variety of mythological creatures, so he opened to werewolves and refreshed his memory. All the while, he thought, _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it appeared. _It was a mantra he hoped Wendy would hear.

_Enough already! _came the reply in his head. It startled him enough that he jerked.

"Blue? Is something wrong?" Hellboy asked. The trio's eyes were on him.

"No, I'm fine." He got quizzical looks, but nothing more. With that, he looked towards Wendy, his cool, dark gaze meeting her fierce glare. _I'm sorry—, _he thought again, but was cut off.

_I heard you the first thousand times!_

_How are you doing this? _She cocked an eyebrow.

_You have the book. You tell me._

_Why can't you just tell me? _She shrugged her shoulders.

_I'm guessing it's the same way I'm hearing your thoughts. And by the way, yours aren't the only ones I'm hearing._

_Who is it? _He couldn't help the jealously that coiled in his stomach, though he didn't understand it. Her indifferent look turned glare once again.

_Now, don't be getting jealous, Fishboy. I thought you'd be happy. I repulse you, remember?_

_No—_ The 'Fishboy' comment cut, and she knew it.

_Stop._

_Not until—_

_Enough! _She closed her eyes as if she was holding something back. _Stop, please. Don't make me feel worse than I already do._

_I'm not trying to—_ Her eyes flashed open and he mentally fell silent.

_Thank you. _It was the last thing he heard from her until they landed in London.

--

The flight took between 7-8 hours. Everyone had at least dozed for a little while. When they landed on a secret airstrip, they were met by a group of men in black suits and two large black vans, large enough to hold Hellboy _and _more than six people. It looked as if, normally, they would hold around 15 people. With few words, they opened the doors of one for Hellboy, Liz, Johann, Abe, Wendy, and two of the London men to hop in the back. Everyone else was in the second van. As they moved off, one of the men handed a folder to each of the five agents. In the folders were detailed outlines of what had been seen and what needed to be done.

"As you can see," the other man began, "we have located a pack near Buckingham Palace. The full moon is close, so we need you to flush them out as soon as possible."

"Where will we stay?" Wendy asked.

"In the palace." Her eyes nearly bugged out.

"Do we get to meet the queen?" The man shrugged.

"It is a possibility."

"Most likely after everything is over," the first man added. She was giddy, but took a calming breath.

"Cool." She sobered slightly. "Will we see any of the guard?" Both men shrugged.

"Most likely," the first man said. She nodded and remained silent.

"Why?" Do you know someone in the guard?" Abe asked from beside her; he had taken the chance to sit beside her, hoping she would talk again. It was her turn to shrug. _Tell me? _He asked mentally.

_No. _And she ignored him the rest of the way.

* * *

Uh-oh. Wendy's evading again...

What does it mean?

Find out soon!

Please review!

A/N: I want to thank those who've given me ideas for Finally Free. I still haven't gotten far, so any other ideas are welcome. I've got an idea of where this one is going, but you all are welcome to give input if you want to. :) Everyone's welcome in my world. As weird as it may be... Heeheehee, you have NO idea...


	8. Please Read

I'm sorry guys. I know you probably hate me right now, especially since this isn't a new chapter. I'm going to put this on all my current stories.

I'm running a poll on my profile page, and I would like all my readers to please take it, because I've had a _severe_ case of writer's block, and that's why I haven't updated in *gulp* months.

So, please take the poll and let me know.

Again, sorry this isn't a chapter…


End file.
